<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Working on the Job by AnOddSock</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23417017">Working on the Job</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnOddSock/pseuds/AnOddSock'>AnOddSock</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SPN Kink Bingo 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Lace Panties, M/M, Naked Dean Winchester, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Semi-Public Sex, Workplace Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:00:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23417017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnOddSock/pseuds/AnOddSock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Boss makes a dollar, Cas makes a dime, that's why he gives blowjobs on company time...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SPN Kink Bingo 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SPN Kink Bingo 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Working on the Job</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviSqueaks/gifts">LeviSqueaks</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first posted kink bingo fill! Huzzah! Short and sweet this time based on this prompt:</p><p>Dean Smith on a conference call, trying to act all business as usual, while secretly he's virtually naked from the waist down, slacks and red lacy underwear pooled around his ankles, as his assistant (a certain Mr. Novak with permanently fuck-tousled hair) is hidden away underneath his desk, sucking him off to within an inch of his life. &gt;_&gt;</p><p>Not sure if I hit everything in that list but I hope it works :-)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There’s something Cas loves about the way Dean can keep his voice level while his lower half ripples with pleasure. His thighs twitch and jump, clench and unclench, his abdomen rhythmically tightens and his hips lurch forward in increments.</p><p>And all the while he carries on with work, deals with incoming calls, and his voice gives nothing away. It’s just one of the skills Mr Winchester has that make Cas literally drip with desire. Cas bobs his head again, drags his tongue along the underside of Dean’s cock, and pulls off as Dean hangs up the phone. Dean instantly goes boneless, sinks into his chair and groans.</p><p>“Fuck, ‘mazin’, fuck.”</p><p>Cas smiles and nuzzles Dean’s leg, huffs hot breath on Dean’s cock to make him squirm. </p><p>“How much longer, by your count?” Dean asks.</p><p>Cas, still fully dressed beside Dean’s mostly naked form, looks at his watch. “L.A office closes in… half an hour? And then we can take this to the next level.”</p><p>“Mmm, got another half hour in that jaw of yours?” </p><p>Cas rolls his lower jaw, swallows, and nods. “I’ll pull out some other tricks, if I need to take a break.”</p><p>“You do have a lot of tricks. Don’t get too hasty though, I would hate to take advantage of you on company time Mr Novak.” Dean grins, licks his lips and scratches through Cas’s hair with a hand that cups around the back of Cas’s neck. Cas practically purrs and arches his neck into the contact. Working with your boyfriend has perks the H.R department couldn’t even <em> dream </em>of.</p><p>Dean’s phone <em> dings </em> and he abandons Cas’s pleasure to see open his e-mails. <em> Rude</em>, Cas can make him pay for that.</p><p>He shifts Dean’s feet— currently caught up in his dropped slacks—further apart and smiles at the flash of red lacy panties that are also wrapped around Dean’s ankles. He presses himself further into the space between Dean’s legs so his knees are as widespread as the chair allows. Dean looks down at him with a raised eyebrow and he shrugs. </p><p><em> Ignore me at your peril, I’ve got you in the palm of my hand here, </em>he thinks.</p><p>He sticks out his tongue to lap up the beads of precome decorating the tip of Dean’s cock before he sucks in a deep breath and swallows Dean whole. He pulls out all the stops and nothing is off limits except Dean’s climax. His tongue works in slow, languid movements to tease every inch of Dean he can get in his mouth. His hands, too, are essential, they cup Dean’s balls and roll them gently, squeeze in increments that Cas knows Dean loves. He bobs his head, suctions his cheeks inwards to create the perfect amount of pressure, only to pull away and let the sudden burst of cool air on the spit-coated cock make Dean tremble.</p><p>He kisses up Dean’s thighs when he needs to rest his jaw, uses his hand to slowly jack Dean’s cock so it never gets a moment of peace. He looks up to see Dean dripping with sweat, his face screwed up in concentration, his chest bright red and heaving irregularly. Still, his voice doesn’t waver and he finishes his call with a restrained: <em> “Thank you, goodnight.” </em></p><p>As Dean hangs up, Cas bites his inner leg and Dean keens. His blood heavy cock bounces as he jolts and it hits Cas on the cheek. Cas turns and presses a kiss to it and Dean moans again.</p><p>“Close, really close.” It sounds strangled.</p><p>“Half hour is up,” Cas grins, all Cheshire Cat wide and devious. “Time to let go, <em> sir.” </em></p><p>“I’m not gonna last much longer,” Dean whispers. His hands come to brace on Cas’s head, pull him nearer and Cas lets him direct the movement. </p><p>Cas opens wide, lets the weight of Dean sit full on his tongue as his cock throbs and twitches. He relaxes his jaw and Dean slides in slow and steady. He wants his nose pressed to Dean’s pelvis more than he wants air. Dean hits the back of his throat and pauses, cuts off all oxygen until Cas gurgles and his throat flutters around Dean’s cock. Dean pulls his hips back with a gasp. Cas would smile at the tell tale sign that Dean's is close if his lips weren’t stretched wide. His eyes twinkle, he knows it, by the way Dean holds his gaze.</p><p>It’s messy, then. They move in tandem, Cas dips up and down, and Dean rocks his hips back and forth to the accompanying squeak of the chair springs. It’s quiet except for the obscene sounds of slick skin driving into wet heat, and their irregular breaths punctuated by deep groans. Dean pushes himself into the side of Cas’s cheek, it bulges outward with each thrust and Cas curls his tongue around Dean’s cock on each pull away. Drools coats his chin and he can’t stop to swallow, wouldn’t even want to.</p><p>They go for only a minute or two more, before Dean fills Cas’s mouth as he holds Cas in place with two gentle hands and lets out a long baritone moan. Cas swallows as much as he can, and wipes the rest on the back of his hand as Dean eases out. Couldn’t do <em> that </em> if they were following employee regulations, Cas thinks gleefully.</p><p>Dean laughs, full body shaking with it, eyes rolled back in pleasure. Cas rests his head on Dean’s knee and presses a palm to his own cock through his slacks. Bringing Dean pleasure never fails to turn him on, watching Dean come apart never fails to make him pulse with his own desire.</p><p>Dean’s eyes crack open and fall directly on Cas’s tented pants, like he <em> knows, </em>because of course, he does. “Was it good for you too?”</p><p>“Mmm, I think you have one more job to take care of this evening, before you’re done with work.”</p><p>Dean lifts a foot and nudges it across Cas’s lap. “You want to deal with this now?”</p><p>Cas shakes his head. “Home, first. I want something inside me when you make me scream.”</p><p>Dean’s eyes go wide and he scrambles to pull on his clothes. “Say that again?” He asks, breathlessly.</p><p>“You heard me, I want to be <em> stuffed full</em>, when I come for you. And if your cock isn’t up to the task anymore we might have to find a substitute.” Cas wiggles his eyebrows and stands on slightly numb legs. </p><p>Dean catches him, pulls him close for a kiss and then wrinkles his nose. “You taste like me.”</p><p>“I just do as I’m told, Boss.” Cas helps straighten the shirt that’s half on Dean’s shoulders and grins.</p><p>“We need to get home, <em> now. </em>”</p><p>“Yes, sir, Mr Winchester, sir.” Cas pecks him on the lips and bounces out of the room toward the elevators, leaving Dean to grab up his bag and follow on his heels.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Was it good for you too ;)?</p><p>Leave me some comment and kudos love if you enjoyed, I don't often write destiel but this was a lot of fun!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>